The present disclosure relates to bodily fluid absorbent members having odor control characteristics.
Absorbent members, such as pads, find widespread use in absorbing body or bodily fluids in articles such as catamenial devices, diapers (both for babies and individuals with incontinence problems), sanitary napkins, tampons, wound dressings, and bandages. Such absorbent members may incorporate super absorbent polymers (which absorb many times their own weight of fluid) or other fibrous materials, such as cotton, wood pulp, and paper. The bodily fluids absorbed by such absorbent members may include blood, pus, sweat, semen, secretions, menstrual discharge, urine, and fecal matter.
The bodily fluid may have an unpleasant odor due to odor-causing molecules which may be aliphatic, aromatic, or heterocyclic compounds containing oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen. The odor-causing molecules can be masked using a more pleasant smelling molecule, such as a perfume, or can be encapsulated. However, it would be desirable to alter, neutralize, and/or destroy the odor-causing molecule instead. It would also be beneficial to provide improved bodily fluid absorbent members having enhanced odor control properties.